Waves of Darkness
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When the Titans are doing Tsunami relife work they find a girl in the ruble and take home, nurse her back to health. But Raven senses something dark and familiar about this girl...story completed!
1. Default Chapter

Howdy y'all! I got this idea after crying for the Tsunami victims. It may take me a while to update chapters cause I'm working on my other story, Vortex: windows to the future but I'll try to update this as quickly as possible. The only pairing in this story is Robin and Starfire.

This story is dedicated to all those who lost their lives or lost loved ones in the Tsunami tragedy. So here you go…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own…uhm this piece of paper Yaay!

On with the show…

Waves of Darkness

Chapter 1

Raven stared down from her seat in the titans jet plane. They were almost to their destination, a spot on the shore of India. It was exactly one week after the Tsunami tragedy that had struck India and some surrounding islands. The titans had volunteered to help out by removing rubble to help locate those who may still be alive.

Even Beastboy hadn't made a joke about anything the whole 10-hour flight. It was just too sad. At first Starfire hadn't known what a Tsunami was, but when Robin explained it to her she had cried for hours.

Cyborg was piloting the plane and Beastboy laying down sprawled on two seats and trying to drown out the sorrow in the air with his headphones. Robin had his arms wrapped around Starfire. And Raven was just sitting, staring out the window.

"Okay we're landing y'all" Cyborg said, pressing buttons on the planes dashboard.

They landed in an area that had been cleared for aircraft. You could see debris everywhere. Palm tree bark, window glass, boxes, paintings, bricks, and so much more Raven couldn't even begin to imagine. The cockpit opened and the titans stepped out.

"No welcome wagon I guess" Beastboy said looking around. No one seemed to be around. Two seconds later someone stepped out of one of the lean-to tents. The person was a teenager around 17. He had brown-blond hair and a gorgeous face. He also wasn't wearing a shirt. Anime hearts started to form in Raven and Starfires eyes…

"Hey I'm Joe. My Dad and me are the head volunteers in this small region. You must be the Teen Titans. Thanks so much for volunteering. The others have gone home for the day, all except the doctor and my Dad. You can get started by pulling all those palm trees around. It's sad to say that there will be bodies under there, and they will most likely not be alive. If you find someone alive contact us immediately. I will be in the medical tent filing out some paper work. You may get started" Joe said, heading towards the tent again.

"Alright Titans. Beastboy, you can take the palm trees closest to the shore. Cyborg you can take that pile over there. Raven you take that one near that pile of bricks. Me and Star will take the furthest pile," Robin stated as the Titans each went to their small areas.

Raven began to move palm trees with her power. There had to be at least 20 trees stacked on top of each other. The pile grew smaller and there was no one. She could here Starfire cry in the distance. They must have found a body. 5 trees left. Raven quickly moved one off the top. Under the fourth tree there was something. She just couldn't tell what it was. She quickly removed the fourth. IT was a hand, and she saw it move. She pulled the last three trees off as quickly as she could. It was a girl. She was still breathing, but Raven tell she wasn't going to make it unless they got her treatment _fast_.

"Guys get over here! There's a girl and she's alive!" Raven shouted. All the Titans, Joe, and someone the recognized to be a doctor ran over.

"We must get her to the medical tent fast!" The doctor said, running as fast as he could to the tent with the girl.

Raven looked as the girl as she was rushed off. She had lavender hair, and she looked vaguely familiar. Almost like an Azerathian.

'Impossible' Raven thought rushing to the tent with the others….

To be continued…

Well y'all that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review.

Bye y'all


	2. chapter 2

Howdy y'all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Here is chapter 2….

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I do own…. a pen!! Yaay!

On with the show…

Waves of Darkness

Chapter 2

Rownee blinked her eyes open and tasted blood in her mouth. Her head felt heavy. She glanced across the room and saw a group of people discussing things.

"Dude I think the girls awake" The green skinned one said….'green skinned?' Rownee thought in shock.' Maybe he is one of the lab subjects the demons use…wait! I'm not on Azarath! …. I'm on earth. I came here and…what happened…'

"She is awake" An orange skinned girl said came over.

Rownee shut her eyes. Maybe by listening to what these odd people were saying, she could peace together what had happened.

"She's weak. Lets give her some time before asking her questions" It was a male voice. A very nice sounding one at that…

"Agreed. Perhaps she will reawaken soon" It was the orange skinned girl again.

"I just don't understand…how could that little girl have survived a week under a huge pile of trees without food or water?" Rownee's eyes popped open…she knew that voice.

"Wow, well that was quick" Rownee looked at the person who had said that strangely. He seemed to be part robot part human…. Maybe the Demons had gotten to him too…

"Hi," Said the male voice that had a calming effect on her… 'I believe the earth word for that is 'sexy'…oh well I'll concentrate on what he is saying' Rownee thought.

"We are the Teen Titans from America. Where are you from?" The 'sexy' voiced male asked.

Just as Rownee was about to answer another good looking male who wasn't wearing a shirt came over and interrupted "She won't be able to answer. Analysis shows that a human voice box can not recuperate from such trauma for weeks"

It wasn't true. Rownee was fully capable of speaking and she wasn't a human but she decided to go along with what the male human had said. Besides, she had nothing to say. She reached into the pocket of her baggy purple pants and grabbed her water logged notebook and a water logged pen. She wasn't fluent in writing English, but she could try. She couldn't tell them where she was really from so she racked her brain for Earth countries and scribbled one down…

FRANCE

"Dude you're French? Do they have French fries there?" The green skinned one asked.

WHAT ARE FRENCH FRIES?

Rownee scribbled.

"Man you must have had a hard conk to the head, the robot man muttered.

"Please little girl how old are you?" The orange skinned female inquired.

ELEVEN

"Where is your family?" This girl Rownee knew. She couldn't place it, but she had seen her on Azarath.

MY MOTHER AND FATHER DIED WHEN I WAS LITTLE. MY BROTHER GOT SWEPT OUT IN THE BIG WAVE

Rownee wrote remembering.

"Alright last question and we'll let you rest. What is your name?" The black haired 'sexy' voiced male asked.

MY NAME IS

Rownee froze. She remembered everything basically. But not her name. She remembered it started with and R…

IT STARTS WITH AN R BUT I CANNOT REMEMBER.

"An R huh? Let's call you…. Roxy!" The green skinned one said.

"Sounds good. Lets let her catch up on some sleep" The male without a shirt said. And that Rownee did….

'Roxy…' she thought and drifted off to sleep…

To be continued…

All right that's the second chapter y'all! The third may take a little longer, as I said before I'm working on another story too and that one has really long chapters. Any way please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Bye y'all


	3. chapter 3

Howdy y'all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own…. this pen that is sitting on the computer table Yaay!

On with the show….

Waves of Darkness

Chapter 3

"Roxy will need more care than we can give her here" The doctor said shaking his head and examining the sleeping 11 year old, "It's a miracle she survived that long under that tree"

"Almost impossible" Raven whispered to herself looking over at Roxy. Roxy had light lavender hair and when she had been awake Raven noticed her eyes were blue-ish purple. The clothes that Roxy was wearing were purple and torn. There was just something familiar about this girl…

"We can take her home with us, nurse her back to health" Cyborg suggested

"Good idea. We'll treat her in the titans infirmary and look into seeing if she has any relatives still around" Robin said.

"That's great of you guys. You should head home now so when Roxy wakes up she'll be in her new temporary home," Joe suggested. They all nodded and Starfire lifted Roxy up and flew her back to the plane. Cyborg tapped some buttons and a sixth seat came from the ceiling of the plane and the strapped Roxy into it.

"Take care guys. And call us soon to tell her how she's doing" Joe said waving and then clearing the area for take off.

The titans took their seats and the Jet lifted off back towards Jump City…

ROXY"S DREAM…

Roxy stood in the middle of Azarath. She was 4 and it was yet another gloomy day. The sky was black and gray, just like every day had been since Trigon had taken over their town. Roxy stood in the middle of her family farm, or what had been her family's farm. The grass was yellowed from no rain or water provisions and the Demon Knights on horseback had trampled the crops. The animals had been slaughtered or kidnapped also by the Demon Knights. The Demon Knights were lead by Trigon and all the Demons and halve Demons in the land were members. They had taken over the Azerathian government and now Azarath was a dictator ruled, dreadful place to be. Roxy herself was a half demon, but her family would never join the Knights.

"Yo little Sis come in for dinner" Her brother Caltonith or 'Cal' for short called. Roxy ran indoors and sat down at the table. Her mother set down a bowl of soup that had been made with the lasts of last years harvest. In the middle of the quiet dinner the roar of horses could be heard from right outside.

"Kids get out of here!" Roxy's father called pushing the 2 children out the door and into the underground hide out.

"What will happen to ma and dad?" Roxy asked.

"Don't worry they'll be fine" Cal said. He was 10 and over confident in him and his parents powers. Roxy had powers too but she couldn't use them yet.

An hour passed.

"I think we can get out of here now" Cal said lifting his sister and opening the top hatch to the hide away. What the saw shocked them. Their house was in flames and the Knights stood outside watching their handy work.

"Come let us be off," The enormous Trigon shouted and the black-clad Knights rode off.

Cal looked at the house. Their parents had been inside.

"I'm sorry about all this," A girl around 8 said coming over. She had deep purple hair, and Roxy recognized her to be Trigon's daughter.

"Raven let's go!" Trigon boomed grabbing his daughter by the blue cape that she was wearing and riding off. The house still burned…

END DREAM

Roxy woke up panting. It had just been a dream. But it wasn't really a dream it was a memory, the fire had happened, everything had happened. Roxy hadn't even been Roxy back then, and she wished she could remember her name. Roxy looked at her new surroundings. She was hooked up to all types of wires and monitors showed her heart rate and condition. It was a dark room and the only light was coming from a book light that someone was using in the corner. Roxy saw the shadow turn the book light off and head towards her.

"Hey you okay?" It was _her_. It was Raven. It was Raven who whenever something bad happened to Roxy it somehow always had to do with her. And this Half-demon was a Teen Titan, a highly acclaimed super hero. A scowl formed on Roxy's face and she felt herself reaching for the mini laser gun that rested in her pocket. A Smile crept on Roxy's face and she let the gun slip back into the folds of her pocket.

_'There will be another day to show them what I can do'._ She thought

Roxy reached for her pen and paper and wrote…

JUST PEACHY…

To be continued….

Well that was the third chapter y'all! Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!

Bye y'all


	4. chapter 4

Howdy y'all! Welcome to chapter 4! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own this tape of which I taped the commercial for next weeks new episode…it's awesome! It has Slade and then there's Raven and they're throwing her a party….it's cool!

On with the show…

Waves Of Darkness

Chapter four

RAVENS DREAM:

An 11-year-old Raven made her way through the crowded streets of Zynthmetrion city, pushing through the crowds to the spot that everyone was centered around: another jewelry robbery at the corner peddlers jewelry shop

"All right by the order of me, Caltonith of the Azar bandits and my Sis Rownee I order you to give us all your jewels and stuff…" The tall teenager said

"Oh yeah why should I?" Sam the jewelry man countered

"Because I have a gun pointed at the weakest part of your head" The small girl smiled and Sam turned around. The gun followed his every move. It was a small but deadly laser gun.

Ever since Raven and her older brother had escaped from their father Trigon they had gotten to know many of the village folk. Sam had helped her many a time. It was her turn to help him.

"Azarath Metrione Zynthos" Raven said, and a whole wave of her power knocked the teenage boy down. The girl Rownee would be harder. She was known as Azerath's most ruthless thief and the best with a laser gun. And she had to be only like what, seven years old?

The crowd cheered as Raven easily knocked Rownee down. Rownee growled.

"Why are you cheering for her? She's Trigon's daughter-she may still be one of them" Rownee said getting up.

The crowd stopped and turned to Raven. Raven was about to say something, but Rownee wasn't done.

"C'mon look at her! She may live among you but she's just like Trigon"

Raven grew angry and was having trouble holding back "NEVER relate me to him!" Raven said

"Oh did I strike a nerve Raven?" Rownee countered with a smirking smile. She may have only been seven but she had street smarts and wit on her side

"Yes, you did" Raven said. She couldn't control it. Her two normal eyes turned into 4 red ones and she threw various heaps of dark energy at Rownee, each knocking the small girl closer to a hard brick wall. Rownee's head hit the wall with a large thunk. Raven's eyes turned back to normal. Rownee had been defeated, but before she passed out she had one last thing to say

"See? Just like your father. You even have his glowing red eyes. Just like Trigon" Rownee then passed out and Raven teleported herself home, never again venturing into Zynthmetrion city. Never again…

END DREAM

Raven woke up panting. The dream had been just a memory of one of her worst days. But why was she having this memory dream now? Rownee was her least favorite person _ever_. She made herself look like a sweet little angel with her light lavender hair and her blue-purple eyes and…. Raven realized something. Roxy had light lavender hair and the same blue-purple eyes. Was it possible that Roxy was one and the same with Azerath's most ruthless thief? Naw…never. Roxy seemed nice enough and lavender probably wasn't even her natural hair color. Raven glanced at the clock in her bedroom. IT flashed 10:55 AM. Raven got up and headed down for breakfast leaving her bad memories behind….

"Hey Roxy wake up" Beastboy said nudging the girl. It was his turn to watch her and he had a tray of breakfast.

Roxy blinked her eyes open and looked at the tray. She grabbed her notepad and scribbled…

WHAT'S THAT STUFF?

"It's Tofu! It's great, try some!" Beastboy said shoving a forkful of tofu into Roxy's mouth. Roxy's face turned green and she threw up.

"Guess you don't like tofu" Beastboy said as Roxy glared at him.

WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST GUESS?

She scribbled and rolled her eyes.

Beastboy chucked "Okay well, forget the tofu I'll get you some fruit loops or something in a minute. First though you need some new clothes so we all went through are old clothes. You have three choices" Beastboy said and grabbed 3 outfits that were sitting on a chair on the other side of the tower infirmary "Okay first you've got an old outfits of Starfire's from when the team formed 3 years ago when she was 13. She was still really tall even then so it probably won't fit you," He said tossing a purple mini skirt and purple top onto the bed where Roxy lay. Roxy picked up the skirt and examined how mini of a mini skirt it was, even though it would probably be big on her.

NO THANKS

She scribbled

"Okay than your other choice is Ravens old outfit from when she was 12" Beastboy said tossing the leotard onto the bed. Roxy made a face and scribbled

NONE OF THE ABOVE

Beastboy laughed, "You're funny! Well anyways sorry Roxy, Raven and Starfire are the only two girls in the tower, Cyborg doesn't wear clothes, Robin wears a Robin uniform which you probably wouldn't want, and well I haven't exactly done much growing since the team started so I still wear the same clothes"

I'm FINE WITH THE CLOTHES I'm WEARING THANKS

Roxy scribbled.

"Dude they're all torn, are you sure?"

POSOTIVE

"What did she choose?" Starfire asked coming into the room

"None. I don't think she likes mini skirts or leotards," Beastboy answered

"That is alright I have sewn you a new outfit!" Starfire exclaimed. It was a purple shirt and shorts just like Roxy was wearing except the shirt had short sleeves. Roxy flashed a smile

"Yo Roxy girl what's up?" Cyborg asked walking into the room

UHM…THE CEILING?

Roxy scribbled

"Yeah…okay then" Cyborg said walking out of the room

"I shall see you later new friend Roxy!" Starfire exclaimed and then left the room.

It was nighttime and it was Ravens turn to watch Roxy. It was also the perfect opportunity to find out a little more about Roxy. The lavender haired girl was fast asleep and Raven walked over to the infirmary bed. She saw something on Roxy's arm and quickly flipped it over. A tattoo. A tattoo that had the words THE THEIVES OF AZERATH written in huge letters. Raven crossed her arms

"Hello…Rownee" She whispered

To be continued…

Okay well that was chapter 4! There are probably only about one or two more chapters of this story left Waaah! Please review!

Bye y'all!


	5. chapter 5

Howdy y'all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! This chapter is very short but short and sweet!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans however I do own my blank tape that is ready to tape tonight's new eppie Birthmark! Yaay!

On with the show…

Waves Of Darkness

Chapter 5

Roxy sat on the roof the next morning staring at the sunrise. It had taken a lot of her energy to be able to walk those steps but she had by using her powers. She _hated _using her powers but she had to. And now she sat dangling her feet over the edge of the roof. Suddenly she felt something push her and she slid of the roof, grabbing onto the edge for dear life.

"Rownee" Raven said staring down at the girl who was only just hanging on

"Huh?" Rownee answered, still not remembering that was her true name.

"Your name idiot, on Azarath" Raven answered, "So you can talk"

Rownee jumped back to the roof and grabbed Raven's hood in a quick motion and holding her over the edge "I've had nothing to say" Rownee shrugged. Raven used her powers to launch Rownee back into the wall and to levitate herself to Rownee who lay motionless by the doorframe of the roof stairway.

"What were you doing on earth Rownee?"

"Ever hear of second chances?"

"Yeah, but you don't deserve one"  
"Hey! Is it my fault that your _loving _father Trigon burnt my house down and my mom and dad? Is it my fault that me and Cal had to steal for food?"

"No. But it's one thing to steal food for necessity. It's another when you steal jewels and cash and when you kill innocent people Rownee"

"So I kill. I like revenge even if you don't. I want to make everyone pay. Everyone. Even you Raven" Rownee then kicked Raven hard in the shins. Raven crumpled to the ground and Rownee took her mini laser gun out of her pocket

"The tsunami took my brother. You're the first lucky victim that I'm going to take my anger out on," Rownee said sticking the gun right above Ravens ear

"Rownee you claim to want to take revenge on people like my father. But when you do that by killing innocent people you become just like them, just like Trigon"

Rownee dropped the laser and kicked it. It fell in the water below and sunk instantly "I'm sorry" Rownee stared at the ground

"Hey ever hear of second chances?" Rave said with a smile

Rownee nodded and smiled widely.

"Dude" Beastboy said from the doorway. He had seen the whole thing

"C'mon Rownee I see we have some explaining to do" Raven said as she and Rownee walked inside….

To be continued

Well y'all that was chapter five! There is either 1 or 2 more chapters left! Please review!

Bye y'all


	6. chapter 6

Howdy y'all! Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter Waaah! Anyways this chapter contains references from the episode Birthmark.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own…. a CD player Yaaaay!

On with the show…

Waves Of Darkness 

**Chapter 6**

"Dude, so Rox- I mean Rownee you're really a thief?" Beastboy asked as Raven, Beastboy, and Rownee sat on the roof after explaining the situation.

Rownee shook her head " I _was _a thief" She answered with a smile

"If you stay here maybe we can defeat Trigon Rownee. You and me" Raven said

Rownee shook her head "I'm done fighting my past. I want to be a normal girl. I want to go to school and have friends"

"You have friends here" Beastboy smiled

"Thanks" Rownee answered "But I need a normal life. Not a super-hero one"

"You can enroll in Jump City public school. We can create a fake file for you on the computer" Raven suggested

Rownee shrugged and with the black aura of her powers lifted her small laser gun from its resting area on the shore of Titans Tower.

"Sorry, some girls don't like to play the hero" Rownee answered holding the gun up

"Yeah, but we 5 teenagers do" Robin said emerging with Starfire and Cyborg behind him, "Roxy, you are officially under arrest by order of Jump City"

"Yeah girl, you can either serve 10 years in prison under charges of attempted murder and thievery or you can serve an intense regiment of community service" Cyborg said…

Rownee scrubbed the last of the dishes. Well, the last of the dishes in that pile. She still had 2 more piles.

"I still don't understand how cleaning your dishes is community service" Rownee groaned scraping some tofu off of a plate and making a face.

"Hey be happy. You could be charged for all your crimes on Azarath too. Be happy we're nice" Raven said. She was watching Rownee and reading the book of Azar.

"I'm beginning to think prison is better than this" Rownee groaned again, scrubbing some Bacon off of a plate.

"Rownee?" Raven asked a few minutes later

"What?" Rownee asked as she chipped some cereal off of a bowl

"You know what's going to happen soon. To the mortal world. My destiny. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I'll help you fight back if you want. We can stop the prophecy if you want" Rownee smiled, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"No" Raven replied, "I have a mission for you. Go to Azarath. Tell Trigon…the message has been received. And tell him that when he wants to make sure his message has been received he shouldn't start Tsunami's to make sure"

A sly smile crept on to Rownee's face "Congratulations you figured it out. You do realize he forced me into this act so he would free Cal from his prisons right? No hard feelings?"

"None. But you still have to serve out your intense community service regiment. Now scrub" Raven commanded pointing at the last pile of dishes

"I just can't win can't I?" Rownee asked

"Nope" Raven answered. She turned her back and looked at her palms that bore the glowing red mark she had first seen again on her birthday. She had a destiny; one she didn't want to fulfill but one she probably would anyway "It seems like I can't either"…

THE END

Okay y'all that was the end of the story! Please review!

Bye y'all


End file.
